Meeting
by Moth-In-Space
Summary: Have you ever thought about being able to meet your favourite actors or fictional characters when they were your age? Well Kaya, Ki-Ki, Niami and friends are experiencing just that. ALL the Divergent and hunger games team are there. Plus a few others. Four, Peeta, Tris, Katniss, Uriah, Ansel, Liam and Josh? Plus they have to live through their stories. That would be great right?
1. Introduction

**Hey this is my new fan fic. I'm gonna post the first chapter soon. I just wanted to tell you that most of the OC's are based on School friends like usual and there will be book couples as well as OC couples. All the characters are around 16-18. This is also to say that is you can make a character. That character will be in it and meet whatever characters from whatever SCI-FI or FANTASY books you want but the main book people are gonna be from Divergent and Hunger games. They can also meet any actor. The actors are gonna be 16-18 as well. You can make your character whenever so 1 chapter in 15 chapters in, whenever, as I want to keep adding next characters to the mix. **

**Character lay out:**

**Name: (full name)**

**Age: (between 16 and 18)**

**Gender: (male or female)**

**Appearance: (hair colour, eye colour, height, piercings, tattoos, thin, chubby or fat, etc)**

**Personality: (are they cheeky, goodie two shoes, have anger issues)**

**Likes: (at least 3)**

**Dislikes: (at least 3)**

**Book characters or actors you want him/ her to meet: (if the character is not from Hunger games or Divergent please specify what book so I can research it)**

**Do you mind if your character dies?: (answer yes or no)**

**Would you like your character to date one of the book characters or actors? If so, who?: (answer yes or no. If yes who. Any doubles and I'll decide who I personally think is better for the person)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first chapter. So yeah. Send in your characters at any time. Post them in the reviews. Here you go...**

**Niami's POV:**

New school. New friends. Well not all new friends. I look at my besties Ki-Ki and Kaya. We had all been transferred to this "troubled kids" school in Chicago as our school in New York kicked us out. This school was a boarding school so we were living in the same dorm room together. The school said it would be a good idea no matter how much our parents insisted we be kept apart. Why? Well lets just say we are a troublesome mix. Kaya is the brains she can hack into any computer. Ki-Ki is good at nicking stuff and sneaking round. I'm the planner. I plan every thing we do and make sure it is performed to perfection The reason we got kicked out of our last school is we painted the head teachers office pink. We're also total book nerds. Not like anyone knows. "So. This should be fun. I wonder if we can beat out record of detentions in the first week of school." Ki-Ki smirked.

"I dunno. I might just stay under the radar. My parents are spending loads for me to come here. I don't wanna mess it up." Kaya says.

"Oh come on Kay! You really wanna be a nerd?!" Ki-Ki elbowed Kaya in the side.

"Of course not but I don't wanna be the bad girl." Kaya shrugs and elbows her back.

Ki-Ki and Kaya have known each other longer and are closer than they are with me, I mean they are like twins who share thoughts. They ever finish each others sentences. But we still are best friends. Kaya's family don't have alot of money compared to me and Ki-Ki's families so she always worries about this stuff. "Don't worry Kaya. I agree with you. Let;s stay under the radar for the first month at least." I sling my arm round her shoulder.

Ki-Ki moans. We reach the front desk of the dorm. "Hey. We're the transfers from New Yor-" I start.

"Ah yes. Kaya, Kirsty and Niami." The receptionist smiles.

"I prefer Ki-Ki." Ki-Ki snaps.

"Come this way." The receptionist leads us down a corridor.

We pass many doors that are marked with numbers. "Here we are." The receptionist takes a key and unlocks door 57.

"Thanks." Kaya smiles.

Our suitcases were already there. "There is your school uniform in the big walk-in closet over there." The receptionist points to a oak door. "The bathroom is in there." She points to a white painted door. "Breakfast from 7.30 to 8.30. Lunch in the school. Dinner at 5. Study time from the time you finish dinner to 6.30. Girls can't go in the boy half and vice versa. Classes start at 9. You have been informed of the rules already. Laptops, IPods and IPads are allowed. Mobiles aren't. You can go home on weekends or the holidays. No parties. There is a set of keys and a leaflet on each bed. If you have any questions come and ask me. Goddbye." The receptionist left.

Ki-Ki went to the walk-in closet and went inside. "Ew! We have to wear these!" She came out holding a black blazer with a white shirt, a black tie, a red tartan skirt and knee high black socks.

Kaya cringed at the sight of the skirt. "We can live with it." I say.

Ki-Ki throws the uniform in the walk-in closet again and flops down onto the bed next to the window. "Aw!" She sits up and picks up the set of keys on the bed.

We unpack all our stuff into the book shelves, walk-in closet and cabinets that are given to us. "Done!" Ki-Ki exclaims and falls on her bed again.

"I'm going to the library!" Kaya announced, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Nerd!" Ki-Ki screams.

Kaya lobs a pencil at Ki-Ki and it hit Ki-Ki's forehead. She has great aim with pencils. Good thing she doesn't have access to unlimited butter knives. God help us then. "I'll go with you." I say.

"Thanks Niami." Kaya grins.

I grab my keys. We turn to leave. "Wait! Don't leave me! You love me!" Ki-Ki wailed.

"Come with us." Kaya smirks.

"Fine!" Ki-Ki threw her hands up in the air.

"French rave!" Kaya and Ki-Ki yell.

They have these raves for each class. It's weird. The Mexican wave is the French rave. We leave an go to the main hall. "Excuse me. Where is the library?" Kaya asks the receptionist.

"In the main school. You go through the main entrance and turn right. You'll find it down that corridor." The receptionist answers.

We follow her directions and arrive at a huge library. We immediately go to the Sci-fi section. "Ansel be careful you dummy!" A girl with dark brown/ black hair (1xclatoforeverx1) yells up at a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair with a red streak (ArcticStorm) who is climbing the book shelf.

"I know Aspen! Jeez!" The girl, Ansel I guess, yelled back.

She reached the top and grabbed a paper airoplane that was there. "Got it!" She grinned.

She climbed down again. "Oh hey." She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey." Ki-Ki grinned.

"I'm Aspen and this is Ansel you guys must be the newbies." The dark brown/ black haired girl offered me her hand.

"Ansel like Ansel Elgort?!" Kaya gasped (yeah she has a obsession with Ansel Elgort, get over it).

"Yeah." Ansel nodded.

Kaya squealed a bit causing us all to laugh. "I love Ansel Elgort!"

"Never would have guessed." Aspen said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 2

**More characters are welcome. Here you go….**

**Kaya's POV:**

I squealed a bit causing them all to laugh. "I love Ansel Elgort!"

"Never would have guessed." Aspen said sarcastically.

"I know right!" I laugh, pushing my stupid glasses up my nose again.

"So you the kids from New York?" Ansel asked.

Niami nods. "Cool. Hey we'll introduce you to our friends." Ansel turned and strode off, not even waiting for us to follow.

We jog after. "You get used to her walking off and expecting you to automatically follow." Aspen shrugged.

We go back to the dorms and through the girl half. We come to room 56, the room next to ours. Ansel didn't even bother knocking. She just opened the door and walked in. We follow her. One third of the cream walls were covered with band posters. There was several guitars leaning against the wall. On the another side the wall was covered in spray paint. And another that was bare. A girl with ginger hair lay on ones of the beds with red earphones over her ears. "Rue." Aspen said.

She didn't respond. "Rue!" Aspen yelled.

The girl jumped out her skin and screamed. She pulled her headphones off and glared at Aspen. "No need to be so loud!" She exclaimed.

"Where's Anya?" Aspen asked.

"Here!" We all scream in fright.

A girl with black hair and blue dip dye burst out laughing and flopped on her bed. "That idiot's Anya, the spray painter. The ginger's Rue the-" Ansel started.

"The treblemaker." Rue smirked.

"Treblemaker?" Ki-Ki asked.

"Musical troublemaker. Treblemaker. It's a play with words. I got the idea from 'All about that base'." Rue shrugged.

Ki-Ki, Niami and I nod. "She's a bit of a music weirdo." Anya said pointing at all the posters and guitars.

"Yep!" Rue smiled, popping the "p".

A girl came out their closet. She had dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders and a nose stud. "Aspen!" She squeals and pulls Aspen into hug.

"Hey Juniper. These are the new girls. Ki-Ki, Niami and Kaya." Aspen introduced.

Juniper (Theycallmehernaysliee. Sorry if it's wrong :/) looked at us with guarded eyes. "Em. Hi?" She mumbled.

"Hi I'm Ki-Ki!" Ki-Ki smiled and stepped forward.

Juniper death glared her. "She doesn't like new people." Aspen said.

"Oh sorry." Ki-Ki stepped back again.

"I'm going to the café!" Ansel announced.

She turns on her heel and walks out the room. We follow her to the café. It was big and made of wood. There was an outside eating area. A lean guy with brown hair and hazel eyes ran over to us, grinning cheekily. "Are these the hot new girls I've been told about?" His eyes ran over us (guest).

"Oh Chase stop flirting with the poor girls." A girl with brown hair and browny green eyes walked up to us (Lol).

"I'm only being nice!" Chase put his hands up in surrender.

"Being nice my arse we all know what your up to now buzz off." The girl snapped.

"See you girls later." Chase winked and mouthed call me to me, I don't get it when guys do that I mean how can you call them when you don't have their number.

The girl rolled her eyes at him as he walked off. "I'm Lauren by the way. And that's Chase my cousin. A player." She offered us her hand.

Me, Niami and Ki-Ki shake her hand. "Nice to meet you." I say politely.

We sit down at a 9 seater table so we can all fit. "So why you guys stuck here?" Anya asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"We painted the head teachers office pink." Ki-Ki chuckled.

"So what are your talents." Lauren asked.

"I can hack into stuff, Ki-Ki can nick stuff and Niami is th mastermind." I shrug.

"So you're the geek of the treo." Ansel said.

I nod and push my glasses up my nose. I really need to get some contacts. We eat and talk about stuff. When we are finished we part ways and head back to our dorms. I collapse onto my bed and pull out my computer. I start hacking into the school accounts. "What you doing?" Ki-Ki collapsed onto the bed beside me.

"Hacking into the school accounts." I shrug.

She nods and watches me type numbers and letters in super fast.


	4. Chapter 3

**Heya guys here is chapter 3. I know it's been a long wait but I had writers block. I'll update My Divergent why I get back from summer camp in 3 weeks (sorry I need to pack this week then camp is 2 weeks long) :/ I'll try and update more regularly but I can't promise anything.**

**Ki-Ki's POV:**

The day is our first day of classes. We all have English first. "Hello students!" The teacher said. "I am Mr Newman as most of you already know." He wrote it on the board.

I was sitting next to a girl with long wavy brownish redish hair and hazel eyes (guest). Her arm was covered in henna tattoos. "Hey. I'm Aubrey, you can call me Bre." She said when Mr Newman turned around.

"Ki-Ki." I grin.

"So how's you end up in this place?" She asks.

I chuckle. "We painted the head teachers office pink."

"We?"

"Me and my friends." I nod over at Kaya who was sitting next to a girl with lavender hair and green eyes, her name was Victoria I think (lilipop) and Niami who was sitting next to Lauren.

She smiled. "Cool."

"Okay class! Today we are gonna be making character studies for a crime story you shall be writing. Mind you this assessment will last 4 months and it will be for 27% of you grade so no slacking." He pointed his ruler at Chase at the last part.

Chase grinned cheekily and waved at him. Everyone rolled his eyes at him while he and his friend laugh. Mr Newman came over and handed me a binder and a jotter. He gave some to Kaya and Niami as well. Oh god! Last time someone gave Niami a binder she kept bonking people on the head with the bloody thing! I look at Niami and she grins like a maniac at me. I notice Kaya has the same expression as me. Pure and utter horror. Mr Newman writes a basic character bio on the board. "Your's is going to be structured like this." He said.

We all start. I decide to call my detective Marlene, like Marlene in Divergent. I mean who doesn't love Marlene? A guy with brown hair and green eyes and girl with purple dip dyed blonde hair, thick black glasses and brown eyes and suddenly rush into class (The writingdork). "Mr Eaton, Miss Jackson. I see you finally decided to arrive. Sit down and start your character bio." Mr Newman sighed.

The pair sit down in the seats in front of me. The pair turned in their seats and smiled at me. "I'm McKenna Jackson. And that idiot is Adam Eaton." The girl smiled.

"I'm Ki-Ki." I shake their hands.

I feel someone staring at me and see girl with blonde hair and purple contact lenses staring at me. "That's Charlotte, she is Chase's stalker. Don't mind her, she probably saw you talking to him." Adam shrugged. "She's one creepy bitch."

"So you guys going out?" I ask.

"No way!" McKenna gagged. "We grew up together!"

I nod. "Quiet please!" Mr Newman shouted from the front.

They quickly turn back round and carry on writing. When Mr Newman turns around again McKenna and Adam turn to me again. "So, Chase told me you're friends with the geek girl and hottie over there." Adam nodded at Kaya and Niami.

I laugh quietly. "Geek girl is Kaya, the best hacker of this century and the, and I quote, 'hottie' is Niami. You would never have a chance with her." I say.

"Who wouldn't date me?" Adam smirked.

"Me!" Every girl in class called out then burst out laughing.

"Meanies!" Adam whined.

Mr Newman turned around looking annoyed. "I said quiet!" He boomed making everyone jump.

We all immediately shut up and start to work again. The bell rung and we filed out the class room. "HEY!" I body slam into Niami and Kaya who were walking together.

They both jump out their skins and glare at me. "So who was the person you sat next to and the kids who sat in front of you?" Niami asked.

"Aubrey, McKenna and Adam." I shrug. "Oh and Adam called you a hottie." I add.

Niami's cheeks went pink making me and Kaya laugh. "So what you guys got next?" Kaya asked. "I got computing science."

"I have maths." Niami huffed.

"I have P.E." I sigh.

"Well bye then!" Kaya laughed and opened the door to the computing science classroom.

Niami and I walk in silence down the hall until we find the maths classroom. I walk along and finally found the girls changing room. I change into my P.E. kit that looked annoyingly like Pyjamas. I walk out the changing room along with the other girls and out onto the sports field. "My name is Mrs Green." The teacher looks around the group. "Okay so, boys. You are gonna do 7 laps of the soccer pitch then play then play some soccer. Girls, we are gonna play hockey." The Mrs Green explained.

"Why can't we play soccer? I mean girls can play soccer as well." I protest, folding my arms.

"Because we are female and it is the rules." Mrs Green glares at me.

"A bit sexist isn't it?" I counter.

Her face goes red, her ears puff smoke and her nostrils flare. "DETENTION YOUNG LADY! NO ONE QUESTIONS MY WAY OF TEACHING! IT'S THE RULES!" She screams.

"Jeez." I mumble. "Harsh much."

"Right. Now that is over with. Let's begin." Her face goes back to it's original colour again.

The boys go and start jogging round the soccer pitch while is girls go to the hockey pitch and start to play hockey. My unlucky team learnt quickly not to pass to me as I couldn't hit the bloody puck never mind pass it to someone. My team lost 25-3.


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys! I'm back from summer camp and I just wanted to say I have loads of ideas for the next few chapters! :D**

** Please keep sending in new characters, it is really encouraging to know you guys want a character in my story because generally that means you like it and want to add your own personal touch to it. Even if it is just a character to some each character that you create helps the story form so please please please keep them coming. I love reading the character bios and thinking of ways to entwine them into the story. :D**

**Now that, that little ramble is over I just want to add that I need more male characters. I have 2 so far and I NEED MORE! I still want girls coming in but a few guys would be much appreciated. **

**Also if some of you are getting impatient and want me to just make them meet all the book characters and what****not, then you may be waiting a while. Sorry! I just want to get a few more characters and set the scene and help you get to know all the characters before I rush into the main part of the story. It doesn't mean it isn't going to happen for like 50 chapters though, I will make all the magic happen in about chapter 10 or a little over that. I'll only know when it comes to it as I very rarely plan out all that far ahead in my stories. So sorry again but I just needed to tell you guys so that I don't have you guys yelling at me. :/**

**Also please don't send me any 'UPDATE SOON' messages over PM or in the comments. I haven't really had any yet but just for future reference please don't. :/**

**If you any of you guys are confused then just PM me or comment and I'll explain as best as I can. :)**

**That's all for my little authors note/ ramble**

**Moth out **

**xoxo**

**P.S. This is how I'm gonna end chapters and Authors notes and stuff from now on:**

**Moth out **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is the new chapter! A special shout out has to go to Thewritingdork who so far has submitted 4 characters (BTW you can make as many more as you want :D and thanks for the eggplant emoji XD) So here you go...**

**Niami's POV:**

I walk into maths. "You're late!" The maths teacher glares at me.

I look at the clock. "By 2 minutes!" I exclaim.

He gives me a look before turning to the class. He looked over the class before turning back to me. "Sit next to Jessica over there. And my name is Mr Aitken." He said.

I start walking and sit next to a girl with thick, brown, wavy hair and blue-grey eyes. (Thewritingdork) "I'm Niami." I offer her my hand.

She stares at me for a few seconds. "I'm Jess." She said quietly before going back to doodling on the front page of her maths jotter.

"Why are you stuck here?" I ask.

She doesn't even glance at me. "Anya and I spray painted our school or whatever." She mumbled after a few minutes.

I nod and decide not to bother her further. The class slowly crawls forward. I'd rather let Kaya explain how a the inside of a computer works then be in this class. An hour later the bell finally rings. "Break! Finally!" Jess stood up and glanced at me.

She seemed to have an argument with herself before sighing. "Do you wanna hang with me?" She asked.

"I guess. My other friends wouldn't mind I guess." I smile and stand up.

She nods and we walk out the classroom. "Niamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Jesssssssssss!" Came a squeal.

We both turn and are suddenly tackled to the ground by a hyper Anya. "I'm so glad you guys got to meet!" She squealed right in my ear.

"Hey Anya." Jess sighed, pushing the girl off us.

We all stand up and resume walking down the corridor. We made it to the canteen. We all brought a cake and a drink then went outside to the lawn where many kids sat in the sunshine and ate their cakes. We all sit down under a pear tree and ate our cakes. "NIAMI!" I suddenly have Ki-Ki tackling me to the grass.

What is it with people and tackling me today I mean jeez. "Hi Ki-Ki." I sigh and shove her off me.

"Who's this?" Kaya sat down next to where Ki-Ki was sprawled out on the grass.

"This is Jessica." I say. "Jess this is Kaya and Ki-Ki." I point to each of my friends as I say their names.

Aspen, Ansel, Juniper and Rue all join us. "MOVE IT BITCHES!" Chase squeals and barrels into us, even though we were sitting down.

"CHASE!" Lauren screamed as she ran at him.

"HIDE ME!" Chase dived behind Kaya and Ansel.

"CHASE DYLAN WILLIS IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BACK I WILL KILL YOU!" Lauren tries to get to him.

"Take her not me!" Chase grabs Kaya and literally threw her in front of Lauren.

Kaya squealed and fell onto the ground, her glasses flying off and snapping as Lauren tried to run around her to get to Chase. Chase screams and runs off as Lauren tries to grab his shirt. "What on earth is going on?" Victoria, Juniper and another girl, I think her name was Aubrey, walked over.

"Chase." We all point at Chase as he runs back to the group, having run in a circle around the lawn.

"You okay Kaya?" Chase helps Kaya up.

"No, considering I'm now blind until I can get new glasses." Kaya snarls at him and punches his arm.

I have never seen her so p*ssed off. Suddenly Chase is tackled by Lauren and the pair fall into Kaya then all three of them fall to the grass. Lauren grabs her chocolate back and sits down next to Rue proudly. Chase standing up and groans in pain. His face was covered in flecks of mud and his lip was burst. Kaya groans as well and sits up, clutching her head. "Motherf*cker." She mumbled to him.

Chase put his hands up in surrender. "Blame Lauren, she's the one who tackled me into you."

"Well you shouldn't have taken my chocolate." Lauren humphed.

"Chasey!" Came a girly squeal.

"Oh no, not Charlotte." Chase sighed.

"Chasey! Your face! Are you okay Chasey?" A girl with long blonde hair up in a messy bun and purple eyes ran up to Chase and hugged his torso.

"Go away Charlotte!" Chase growled and tried to push her away.

The Charlotte girl stepped away from him pouting. "But Chasey!" She whined.

Chase glared at her before shooing her off. She reluctantly left. "What the heck happened here?" I watch a girl with shoulder length, purple dip dyed hair and a guy with brown hair walk up to us. "What happened to Kaya?"

"Chase." We all point to Chase who gaped at us.

"How was this my fault?" Chase wailed.

"You threw me in front of Lauren and you were the one who was tackled into me!" Kaya snapped.

"It was Lauren's fault!" Chase threw his hands up in the air before stomping off like a child.

"Niami, this is McKenna and Adam." Ki-Ki said, not having said anything in a while.

"Hi." I smile.

I watch as the Adam guy winks at me, causing me to shift uncomfortably. "Kaya, you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" Aspen said after a few minutes of silence over the group.

Kaya nodded, still clutching her head. Aspen helped her up and guided her to the nursed office as she couldn't see a thing. "Does this stuff happen often?" I ask Victoria who was sitting next to me.

"Yep. Lauren and Chase are always fighting." She nods.

"Yeah, they always annoy each other, I've never seen anyone get hurt because of it though." Aubrey chipped in.

"Kaya's just unlucky I guess." I sigh.

"I hope she can get new glasses, she looks nice and I don't want her time here spoiled." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, she can hold grudges for ages though so I think Chase is in for hell for the next few months." I say.

I giggle at the thought of when Kaya hacked into Ki-Ki's computer and put loads of images of shirtless guys on it so that her parents saw, in the end Ki-Ki was grounded for 2 months. And just because Ki-Ki stole Kaya's favourite sneakers when we went to California for the weekend. The bell rang and we all head to our classes. I had History. I go into class and sit next to Anya who also had this class. A lady walked into class.

"I am Miss French. I will be your history teacher for the next year. I expect you all to concentrate and work you best." She announced. "As it is the first day I am going to put on a film about our first topic, Martin Luther King Jr."

Some people groan in annoyance. She puts the film on and we all start talking quietly among ourselves. "So how did you end up here?" I ask Anya. "Jess said something about her and you spray painting your school

"Yeah, Jess and I spray painted a giant spider on the wall of the gym hall because the head teacher was petrified of spiders." Anya giggled at the memory. "She somehow thought it was real and was gonna kill her."

"Okay." I say nervously.

"I take it your scared of spiders." Anya laughed.

I nod warily. "Better not tell anyone, or you'll find spiders on your desk and seat and in your food." Anya advised.

"O... okay." I squeak.

Anya burst out laughing.

"Miss Jackson! Please be quiet!" Miss French shouted over the noise of the film.

"Sorry!" Anya yelled back.

I laugh quietly. "So now you know my second name is Jackson, my cousin is McKenna Jackson. We have the same second name as our dads are siblings, unlike Chase and Lauren where it's there mums." Anya said.

"Ah." I nod.

**Moth out**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter...**

**Kaya's POV:**

That idiot! First he threw me in front of Lauren, causing her to step on my glasses, then he gets tackled into me! He's heavy you know! I'm sitting in the nurses office with Aspen while the nurse searches through the cabinet for spare glasses. I sigh and touch my sore head. Chase decided to head butt me as we hit the ground. I also had loads of cuts on my hands, cheeks and nose from both falls. I now had a band aid over my nose like those geeks you see in films. "Here it is!" The nurse exclaimed.

She came over to the bed I sat on and handed me the glasses case. "I called your mother, she said she'd send up several spare pairs, just in case."

I nod and put the glasses on. They made the world clearer but I still couldn't see as well as I can with my own glasses. Aspen and I go to class, luckily we both had art. We walk in and sit down at a table of four with Ansel and Victoria. Aspen sits next to Ansel and I sit next to Victoria. "You look ridiculous!" Victoria states one I shove my bag under the table.

"Victoria!" Aspen hissed. "Leave her alone."

"My name is Miss Paterson. And today, we will be drawing whatever you want. You can print images off the computers if you want." Miss Paterson indicated the computers at the side of the room.

I decide to start drawing Ansel. Ansel Elgort I mean. Not Ansel, Ansel. Okay that makes no sense. Let's try that again. I start drawing Ansel Elgort from a picture on my IPod. There we go. Victoria looks at my picture and rolls her eyes but says nothing. Ansel looks at mt picture and smirks. "Of course you would draw him. He's got the same name as me."

"Okay..." I mutter.

I look at her drawing. It was of a pie. "A pie?" I ask.

"I luuuuuuuv pie!" Ansel grinned.

"Okay..." I mutter again.

Ansel burst out laughing and ends up snorting like a pig, leaning on Aspen for support. "P*ss off, Ansel." Aspen shoves Ansel off her and onto the floor.

"Excuse me." A girl with dyed black hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to us, she looked punk rock.

"Yeah Ede?" Aspen said, ignoring Ansel who was still snorting like a pig on the floor.

"Chase wanted me to give this to Kaya and also I wanted to ask if I could borrow a rubber." Ede hands me a small, messily wrapped parcel.

Aspen nods and hands her a rubber. "Bye!" Ede smiled before walking back to her table.

"What is it?" Aspen leaning forward.

I rip the paper and find a pair of 3D glasses in the parcel. There was a note. "I thought that seen as these have glasses in the name, they'd work as glasses." I read aloud.

Ansel, who had just finished laughing, fell back onto the floor, snorting like a pig again. I try not to laugh as well. I pick up the 3D glasses and the note and put them in my school bag. I go back to drawing Ansel Elgort. "Hey guys." I look up to see Ede again.

She hands Aspen her rubber back. "My dorm mates are organizing a bonfire party in the woods tonight. You wanna come?" Ede asked us.

We all nod. "Sure."

She smiles at us before leaving again. Ansel finally sobers up and continues drawing her pie. Soon the class finishes and we all part ways to our next class. I walk into the P.E. changing room and change into my blue shorts, gray tank top and white sneakers. "Hi." I turn and see Ede wearing black leggings and a white top that said 'always be yourself, unless you can be a unicorn, then always be a unicorn.'

I smile at her and we both walk outside to P.E. "What happened to your face?" Ede asked.

"Ask Chase." I say.

She nods. "Alright!" The P.E. teacher yelled. "I'm Mrs Green and today you boys will be playing football and us girls will be playing hockey."

"Damn it!" I mutter.

Niami, Ki-Ki and I are all horrible at hockey. God help whatever team I'm on. Mrs Green makes the boys run laps then play a game of football and us girls start playing hockey. I can't see that well due to the crappy glasses and I trip over several times. "Oy! Kaya! Quiet slacking! Stand up and play!" Mrs Green yelled at me.

I swear at her under my breath at her. Ede comes over and helps me up. "You okay?" Ede asked.

"Just testing for gravity." I grumble.

Ede laughs and carries on playing. Finally the torture ahem I mean class ends. All us girls go to the changing room and change into the horrible school uniform. The bell rings and Ede and I part ways to our next class. I head to cooking. Time to poison the cooking teacher! I walk into the classroom and put on a apron. I tie my hair back and wash my hands. "Hey Kaya!" Lauren comes over to the workbench I was at and washes her own hands.

"Hi." I smile shyly.

"I'm sorry for stepping on you glasses and tackling Chase into you." She sighed.

"It's fine." I shrug.

"My two favourite girls!" Came a manly squeal.

Suddenly Chase throws an arm over my shoulder and his other arm over Lauren's shoulder. "Hey." He grinned.

"Go away Chase." Lauren and I say in union.

"But you love me!" Chase pouts.

Lauren sighs. "Go flirt with Charlotte." Lauren pushes his face away from us.

"Ew!" Chase shuddered.

I hold back a laugh at his reaction. "What? I thought you liked her?" I giggle.

Chase pulled away from us, looking annoyed. "I hate that bitch." He announced loudly.

"Mr Willis! Please be quiet and leave them alone!" The teacher yelled at Chase.

Chase groaned in annoyance and walked off back to his own workstation where one of his friends was waiting for him. The teacher, Mr Campbell, explains what we will be making and sets us off making it. I get bored after 15 minutes and I, when the teacher isn't looking, throw an egg at Chase. It hits his forehead and the stuff runs down his face. He wipes it off and glares at me. He grabs a hand full of flour and throws it at me. I move out the way and the flour showers over Lauren. Within seconds a food fight has started. The teacher notices and sends us all to detention. Oops. Everyone glares at me as I started it and we all go back to cooking. When the class finishes Lauren and I run to the bathroom and clean up. Luckily the apron protected my clothes. "That was hilarious." Lauren laughed.

We both finish up and go to lunch. I pick up some pizza and I sit at a table with Ki-Ki, Niami and the gang (everyone that's been introduced). There is so many of us we end up using 4 tables pushed together.


	8. Authors note 2

**Okay I'm gonna make this quick.**

**I'm gonna be updating soon. **

**To your question Angel1D98, they can be from anywhere but the school is in Chicago.**

**Also I'm adding something to the character profiles: What they did to get into this school.**

**So if you already have a character and you want to add that just PM me or comment the name of your character and add that.**

**You don't have to like I've already made up some (sorry) but I can edit it. **

**So yeah.**

**Moth out**

**xoxo**


	9. School friend's character profile

**One of my friends at school made a character but doesn't have an account and I said I would post it so here it is...**

**Character profile:**

**Name: **Thomas Patterson

**Age: **18

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** English, tall, blonde neat hair, pale, brown eyes, big squashed nose

**Likes:** Sports, joking about with his friends, pizza

**Dislikes:** Getting teased about his English-ness, Hawaiian pizza (pineapple on pizza is wrong! **I like it though**)

**People they meet:** Four Gale and Jace

**Person they might date:** IDK

**Can I kill them:** If you want

**What he's at the school for:** Hitting a teacher deliberately with a cricket bat and killed him


	10. Chapter 6

**Hey here's the new chapter...**

**Ki-Ki's POV:**

I walk to the table everyone was sitting at ans sit down next to a punk girl. "Hi I'm Ede." She said, offering me her hand.

"Hi. I'm Ki-Ki." I smile.

Everyone talks and are introduced to people we don't know. "Hey!" I turn and see a group of 4 coming towards the table.

1 boys and 3 girls. "Darach!" Ansel squealed and lunged at one of the girls who had firey red hair and nearly black eyes with hints of brown (ArcticStorm).

"Ansel!" The girl hugged her back.

"Guys this is Darach. We were friends when we were younger!" Ansel grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Dante and I were sent here." Darach shrugged pointing at a boy with the same red hair and dark green eyes (ArcticStorm).

"Dante!" Ansel squealed again and lunged at the poor guy.

The guy grunts as she rugby tackled him into the floor. We all laugh as Ansel hugs the life out of him. Darach helped Ansel off Dante and we all looked at the other 2. "This is Ivy..." Darach introduced.

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes smiles cheekily and waves (Angel1D98).

"And this is Mikayla."

A girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes nods at us (Angel1D98).

They all sit down and start eating quietly. "Right. As official group leader I shall introduce everyone." Ansel stands up.

We all glare at her and she grins cheekily.

"This is... Aspen, Juniper, Rue, Anya, Ede, Chase, Lauren, Victoria, Aubrey, McKenna, Adam, Jessica, Kaya, Niami and last but most certainly least, Ki-Ki." Ansel breathed out a sigh of relief before sitting down.

"Don't forget me!" Suddenly Charlotte appeared ta the table.

"Go away Charlotte there ain't any room for you." McKenna sighed.

"That doesn't matter I can sit on Chase's lap." Charlotte went to sit on Chase's lap.

Chase immediately pushed her off and she went flying, her lunch splattering all over her. We all start laughing and Charlotte stomped off. Adam gave Chase a high five and we all laugh harder. So much so that Ansel fell off her chair. "What is it with you and falling off your chair?" Kaya laughed.

Aspen helped Ansel up and we continued laughing. We finally stop laughing and eat our lunch. Once we finish our lunch we go to the pear tree and hang out there until the bell rings. We part ways to our next class.

The last school bell rang and we all go back to our dorms. "Hey." I say to Niami and Kaya.

"We're going to a bonfire party in the woods tonight. Ansel, Anya, Rue, Jess and Aspen are taking us shopping at the local mall to get outfits for it and supplies." Kaya explained. "Oh and books."

I grin at the last one. "Okay." I change into light blue jeans, blue sneakers, a black short sleeved top and a dark blue jacket with light blue accents.

We leave the dorm and meet the others at the front of the school. We walk off the school campus and along the street. We walked for about 5 minutes and finally arrived at the mall. "Okay. So first we need to go to the clothes stores then we go from there."

We walk into the first clothes store we see and we look around. I shove loads of pairs of jeans and tops. Most of the tops had quotes from books that I loved. One of them said 'Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.' from the Hunger Games. I HAD to get them.

"Your coming with me!" Suddenly Jess grabbed my collar and dragged me to the dress part.

"You two are getting dresses whether you like it or not." Ansel pointed at Kaya and I.

Out of the three of us, Niami was the only one willing to wear dresses. "Every time we have a party or bonfire all girls have to wear a dress or they can't enter." Aspen explained.

"Why?" Kaya exclaimed.

"Because that's the rules." Anya shrugged.

Ansel shoved a bunch of dresses in our arms and shoved us towards the changing rooms. For me she had picked out a sexy tight black dress. "No." I fling it over the door to Aspen who was waiting outside.

I look at the green, sleeveless skater dress. "No green." I fling it over as well.

The next was a tight lilac dress. "Hell no." I fling that over.

The last one was a light blue, sleeveless skater dress. "I'll try the blue one on." I call to Aspen.

I try it on and it looked decent in the mirror. I exit the changing room. "Doesn't look half bad." Rue commented.

I twirl at Anya's instruction. Ansel whistled. "Perfect." She nods.

Kaya came out the changing room wearing a dark red skater dress with long sleeves that she rolled to the elbows. It looked good. "I can't tell if I look good or not as the glasses blur my refection. Does it look alright?" She self consciously pulls the bottom of the skirt down.

"It looks great!" Jess grinned.

We both change then we all buy the stuff we got. "We need to go in there!" Niami said jokingly, pointing at Victoria secret.

"No!" We all say and walk off.

Niami giggled and followed us. We go into Walmart. "We need to buy some food. Ede asked us to." Anya explained when I raised my eyebrow.

We split up and find food for the bonfire. I pick up 10 packets of marshmallows at Jess's request. We finish buying the food then head to the book store. We go in and look through the young adult section. I find loads of books I need but I didn't have $200 on me. We manage to leave and head back to the school. We leave the food bags at Ede's dorm and head to our own dorms to get ready. I put on my dress and exit the bathroom to see Niami wearing a purple skater dress with ribbon going round her neck. She was braiding Kaya's hair. She finishes then brushes my hair and straightens it. Once we are finished with our hair we go to Ansel and Aspen's dorm. "Hey guys! You look amazing. Come in." Ansel beckoned us in.

They were in a double room so there was only the two of them. Aspen was finishing curling her hair. She then grabbed her shoes and we left.

**Moth out**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 7

**Hi guys so tomorrow is my birthday (8th September) so here is a birthday update as I won't be able to post tomorrow. This is only a short chapter. Sorry. Here it is...**

**Niami's POV:**

We walk past the reception and around the back of the school. Behind the school sat a large forest. Ansel led us along a path and we walked until we saw lights. We arrive at a clearing. There was a giant bonfire in the centre with logs and fold up chairs scattered around. Some people were drinking and eating from the buffet table. Others were roasting marshmallows or just hanging round. We walk over to Ede who grinned at us. "The fire looks awesome huh?" She grinned like a maniac.

I give Aspen and Ansel a questioning look. "She's a fire maniac. She was expelled from her last school as she set the Geography classroom on fire." Aspen explained to us.

"Yep! I luuuuuvvvvvv fire!" Ede ran off, a lighter in her hand.

"Should we keep an eye on her, so she doesn't start a forest fire?" Kaya asked.

Ansel shrugged. We are then joined by Ivy, Mikayla. "So how'd you get stuck here?" I ask Ivy and Mikayla.

"We painted our old school black and white and we trashed the whole school." Ivy shrugged. "What about you?"

"Ah. We painted our head teachers office pink." I giggle at the memory.

"Okay." She nodded.

"What about you Ansel?" Ki-Ki asked Ansel.

"I destroyed the cafeteria as they didn't have any pie left." Ansel said proudly.

Aspen and Kaya roll there eyes at her. "You love pie I'm guessing?" Kaya asked. "I mean you trash a cafeteria over it and you draw it in art."

Ansel nods enthusiastically.

We all grab a marshmallow on a skewer and roast them over the bonfire. Chase, Adam, McKenna, Dante and Darach join us. "You look hot." Adam complimented me.

I blush but try and hide it with my hair. "You all look hot." Chase said to all us girls.

McKenna and Darach glared at him but said nothing. The rest of us ignore him. "You look especially pretty."Chase put an arm around Kaya's shoulders.

Kaya grabbed his arm and judo flipped him over her shoulder. He screeched as he hit the ground. Did I mention Kaya was amazing at Judo? Well she is. "Bloody hell that hurt." Chase groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

We all laughed at the pouting Chase. Adam finally sobered up and helped him up. "Thanks man." Chase nodded in thanks.

We all finally sober up and talk about stuff. We are joined by Lauren who congratulates Kaya on the epic judo flip but apart from that nothing really happens.

"Listen up!" We turn and find Ede standing on a table. "Now for everyone favourite part of these bonfires. Time for the forest chase. Your chasers tonight will be-"

Ede takes a snapback cap and pulls three names out the hat. "Adam, Chase and Thomas will be your chasers tonight!"

Who was Thomas? Adam, Chase and a guy with neat blonde hair, brown hair and a squashed nose step forward. "For those who don't know, the aim of this game is to hide in the woods for as long as you can. The chasers will be released after 5 minutes. Once you are caught you return here. Once everyone's caught, the three chasers will say the first 2 people they caught each. Those 6 will have to do a forfeit, AKA be thrown in the river. The game starts in THREE... TWO... ONE... GO!" We all take off running towards the forest.

I'm glad I wore Doc Martens now instead of ballet pumps or high heels. We all run. Ki-Ki and Kaya are still with me but the others have left us. "We need to hide." I say, my strategic mind coming into gear.

"No s*** Sherlock!" Ki-Ki snapped.

We keep running, ever so often looking over our shoulder. I turn back around and suddenly find myself falling down a hole. I hear Ki-Ki shout in surprise and Kaya scream. We keep falling until the tunnel around us seems to turn purple. "The heck?" Kaya screamed as we kept on falling.

We finally hit the ground...

**Ooooh cliff hanger! This is the start of exciting stuff peeps. You can still send character profiles in. We're gonna meet more people along the way.**

**Moth out**

**xoxo **


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I had a great birthday if any of you were interested which you probably aren't so I'll get on with this chapter before you try and kill me for not only leaving you on a cliff hanger but also for talking a lot. Also it's quite a short chapter. Here it is...**

**Kaya's POV:**

AWWWWW! I sit up and rub my head. "Hey are you okay?" I look up to see Aubrey and Jessica staring at me, worried.

"Yeah fine?" It's then I notice where we are.

We're in a field. Surrounding us are people. They were warm coloured clothes and they look like hippies. I look down and notice that I too am wearing hippie clothes. "Huh?" I ask.

"Kaya? Are you okay? You three fainted on us and we were so worried." A woman with dark hair and a long scar on her face running from her eye to her chin asked me.

"What?" I ask.

"You are in Amity? Do you not remember?" The woman spoke with a lisp.

Amity? Like from Divergent? Aubrey helped me stand up. I look around. The people had gone back to work, sowing seeds, harvesting crops and chatting happily.

"Well it seems you do not remember. Any of you." The woman sighed. "My name is Johanna Reyes, representative and speaker of Amity."

I nod. This was really weird. "Can we talk for a minute?" Aubrey asked.

Johanna nods and walks away. "We can't be in freaking Amity!" Aubrey whisper-shouted when Johanna was out of hearing range.

"Well it's the only reasonable explanation." I go to push my glasses up but they aren't there. "Huh?"

"Can you see?" Jess asked.

I nod. "Weird." Aubrey muttered.

"Something must've happened that made us appear here." Jess said.

"Well the last thing I remember is running through the forest and then free-falling." I say.

They both nod. We all then turn to Johanna. "We're done talking." Jess said.

"I'll show you three to your room." Johanna nods.

We follow her through the fields. This was really weird. We walk towards a building. Johanna guides us in and through several corridors. She stops, so does Jess and Aubrey but I don't notice and walk into Aubrey's back. "Aw!" I sit down, hard.

Aubrey and Jess laugh before helping me up. "These are your rooms." Johanna pointed at 3 doors.

We enter a room each and I flop on the bed. My mind felt fried. What the hell happened that made us come to Amity? There is a knock on the door. I stand up with a groan and go to answer it. A boy with blonde hair stood there holding a apple out to me. I give him a funny look. "I'm Robert Black. Nice to meet you." He grinned.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Johanna said you lost your memory when you were working in the fields and fainted. I thought I'd cheer you up. We're in the same initiation group remember?"

"Uh yeah?" I gingerly take the apple.

Robert was Susan's brother in Divergent and he transferred from Abnegation to Amity. "Dinner is going to be soon. I hope you sit at my table." He offered.

"I guess that'll be okay. Could Aubrey and Jess come with us?" I ask.

He nods enthusiastically. "Of course. The more the merrier."

"Okay. Uh... bye?" I say awkwardly.

He nods and walks away. I close the door and flop on the bed again. I put the apple on the bed side table and curl up into a ball. After a few minutes I fall asleep, still confused as hell about what happened.

**Moth out**

**xoxo**


	13. Authors note 3

**Hi guys I know you are probably sick of authors notes and hold ups in updating but I have some sad news... **

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING MEETING OR MY DIVERGENT FOR SOME TIME!**

**Reason? Because my bestie has recently got an account but refuses to tell me her user name, cuz she don't want me to read her stories, so I am taking a stand and decided to not update until she tells me. **

**I know you guys probably hate me right now but it has to be done.**

**Hopefully she'll tell me soon as chapter 9 is written and waiting to be uploaded. And chapter whatever it is is still in progress for My Divergent. **

**Sorry!**

**Moth out**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 9

**Hello! So this is gonna be a long chapter. You deserve it. A shout out to Angel1D98 who is awesome :) and thanks for the birthday wishes. I had a great birthday and got loads of books (the I am Number 4 series which I have read but needed, the first two Harry Potter books with the awesome covers and Crown of Midnight) I also brought 16 books that I needed. Also in this chapter I take pieces from the script of the film. Basically the characters are going along with the film but with bits from the book if I can fit them in. So it may not fit in with what the book says but now you know why. Okay now that I've done with my rant. **

**Also my I found my friends account but she won't admit it's hers. Here's the chapter...**

**Ki-Ki's POV:**

I open my eyes. I look around. It was dark and I seemed to be in some sort of net. "Hurry up unless you want another initiate to land on you!" A voice snapped.

I turn and my eyes land on a guy with dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes. He was glaring at me. I climbed out the net. "My names Four as you probably already know. Now what's your name?" He asked.

"Erm?" I was so confused.

How had I ended up here? Where was Kaya and Niami? "Come on. It's not that hard." The Four guy snapped.

"Ki-Ki." I say at last.

He nods. "Fifth jumper! Ki-Ki!" He turned to be and assessed me. "A Dauntless born!"

He shoved me over to the group of 4 other girls. One had blonde hair in a bun and wore gray clothes. Another was taller and had black/brown hair. She wore black and white clothes. The other two were Darach and a girl with blue hair with black tips. They both wore black clothes. I look down. I was wearing black clothes as well.

"Ki-Ki!" Darach sighed, relieved. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know." I sigh.

"Well we better find out!" The girl exclaimed.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm from the same school as you guys. I'm a friend of Juniper's." She said. "My names Hanna." (Angel1D98)

"I'm Ki-Ki!" I say, shaking her hand.

"Sixth jumper Ansel!" Came a call from Four.

"Guys!" Suddenly I'm tackle hugged by Ansel. "We're in Dauntless!"

She also wore black clothes. I notice the Erudite and Dauntless symbols tattooed on her left shoulder and a roaring lion on her right. She caught me staring. "Like 'em?" She grinned. "I got them done in Vegas."

I nod. "How are you not confused?" I ask.

"Oh. This happens every year. A selected few go into their favorite stories. It's a curse put on the library by some voodoo dude about fifty years ago." Ansel shrugged. "That's why we have the bonfire each year. If we don't, people are kidnapped from their beds and never return. If we embrace it by having a bonfire and then playing a game. They return."

"Oh." Darach, Hanna and I say at the same time.

"I went to Middle earth last year. Almost got killed by a elf." Ansel giggled.

"Does everyone get sent to places?" Darach asked.

"Three quarters of the people who play get sent. So out of the 400 in the school. About 300 get sent. We get sent to places form every book. Also they get sent to different places in the same story. Like there'll be people in Erudite, Abnegation, Amity and Candor." Ansel said.

"Does everyone know about it?" I ask.

"Only if they've been at school for three years or more or if they've been sent somewhere. Lauren didn't know about it until I accidentally told her and this is her third year. Every year Ede organises the bonfire."

"How many years has Ede been here?" I ask.

"5. The youngest people are allowed to be to come to this school is 10 and the oldest is 20. But it's normally the 16 to 18 year olds that get sent. I was 13 when I got sent here and I was sent that year." Ansel takes a breathe.

"Fifteenth jumper! Dante!" Four called.

"Dante!" Darach tried to look over the other peoples heads.

She started waving her arms at him. He walked over and hugged Darach. "What the heck happened?" He asked.

"Ask Ansel." Hanna pointed at Ansel who was trying to hide behind me, even though she was taller then me.

"What are you doing Ansel?" I ask.

"Just... admiring... the pie over there!" Ansel exclaimed.

"Where?" We all look around.

Ansel quickly ducks behind a group of people when we weren't looking. We look back down. "Ansel?" Hanna asked.

"Twentieth and final jumper! Ede!" Four called.

Ede walked over to us. "I've been here before." She frowned.

"I thought you couldn't go to the same place twice." Ansel appeared out of nowhere making me jump out my skin.

"I mean I've been to Erudite but became factionless as I refused to wear a blue piece of clothing." Ede shrugged.

"Oh." Ansel said.

"Okay guys!" Four stepped in front of the crowd. "Dauntless borns go with Lauren and transfers go with me."

"This way." Lauren said.

"I take it we're Dauntless borns." Ede said, gesturing to our clothes.

We go with the woman named Lauren. She had dark hair. We follow her down a dimmly lit corridor. After a while of walking we come out into a room with several bunks and a female and males toilet behind two doors. Beside the bunks were closets. "As you already know. You all have credits so you can get clothes and tattoos. Choose a bunk. In the closet are new clothes and your official initiation jacket. Get changed and then go to the dining hall for dinner." Lauren walked off. "Training starts tomorrow."

"Good thing Lauren ain't here. It would get so confusing, having two Lauren's." Ansel giggled.

We all choose a bunk, in the same corner of the room so we can talk in private if needed. I change into the clothes I found in the closet. We all changed then head to the dinning room. Luckily the other Dauntless born knew where it was. "This is really weird." Darach commented.

"Yeah." I agree.

We sit at a table with the other Dauntless born and help ourselves to food. I take a bun and put a hamburger and lettuce on it. I don't put tomatoes on it as I hate them. Darach and Dante whisper among themselves. Hanna, Ede, Ansel and I talk with Uriah, Lynn and Marlene. They are definitely cooler in real life than in the book. Although in the book they are awesome as well. We eat and talk until a guy yelled for us to shut up. "Initiates. Stand!" We all stood up. "You have chosen to join the warrior faction. Tasked with the defense of this city and all it's inhabitants. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that rises one person to stand up for another. Respect that. Do us proud!" Everyone started banging their cups on the tables. I grin at Ede and Hanna. Suddenly we are being lifted up. We are suddenly crowd surfing over everyone. I watch the blonde haired girl, the black/brown haired girl crowd surfing as well. They must be Tris and Christina. We are finally put down.

The next morning **(told you it would be a long chapter) **

I wake up to a loud banging noise. I sit up and rub my eyes. Lauren was banging a metal spoon on a saucepan. She finally stopped but my head still pound.

To the pit in 2 minutes!" She yelled before walking off.

We all quickly jumped out of bed and got changed into sweatpants and a top. We follow the other Dauntless born to the pit. The transfers were there as well. "There are two stages of training." Four announced. "The first is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point and master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point, you'll face your worst fears and conquer them unless they get you first." Four points at us Dauntless born. "You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you'll be ranked together. After initiation rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence, or keeping the factions from killing each other."

"Rankings will also determine who gets cut." A guy with black greasy long hair and several piercings in his face snarled.

That must be Eric.

"Cut?" Christina asked.

"At the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us." Eric said.

"To do what?" A tall transfer asked.

That must be Al.

"Well there's no going back to your families , so you'd live factionless." Eric drawled out the word factionless.

"Why didn't we know that?" A guy with blonde hair exclaimed.

That was probably Will.

"It's a new rule." Eric shrugged.

"A new rule!" Christina exclaimed. "Someone should have told us that."

"Why? Would you choose differently? Out of fear? Well if that's the case, you might as well get out now. If you're really one of us it won't matter to you that you might fail. You chose us, now we get to choose you." Eric explained.

Lauren then led us to the place we were being trained at. "While the transfers do firearms we are gonna do some knife throwing." Lauren announced.

If only Kaya was here right now. She would love this. We line up and are handed 6 knives each. Lauren gives us a few minutes to get used to the weight and shape before instructing us to throw them at the targets. I was really bad. Everyone else, even Ede, Ansel and the others were really good at it. Lauren folding her arms and looked at me in annoyance. "Some Dauntless born you are. You can't even hit the target." She snarled.

Ouch! That hurt! I try again before I finally give up. "I can't do this!" I throw my hands up in the air before sitting on the ground.

Ede walked over to me. "Come on! I'll teach you if you want!" I stood up and she showed me how to hold the knife and where my arm should be when I let the knife go.

When I finally hit the target I squeal in happiness and hug Ede. Ede laughs and hugs me back. Even though she was older then me she was so small! We break apart and carry on throwing knives. I let the knife go too late and it hits the target in the crotch. "Ah!" Uriah screamed. "The are not coming near me with a knife!" He exclaimed.

We all laughed and went back to throwing the knives.

**Hey guys I was just wondering, would Kaya and Robert (Robya) be a cute couple do you think? Or Kaya and Chase (Kase)? I was just wondering as I don't know who Kaya should date. Even though she's based off me. **


	15. Chapter 10

**Hi people :) So I asked my friend from my school who has read my story (ArcticStorm) has said she wants Kase but I need more opinions. If you didn't know, I may not have made it very clear, Ede is a Pyromaniac and Ki-Ki is bisexual. Just needed to make that clear. I also have another ship in this chapter. :) This is also quite a short chapter. Heres my next chapter...**

**Niami's POV:**

I open my eyes. Where the hell am I? I glance around and see a mad dressed lady watching me. "Oh dear." She sighed.

"Where I am?" I ask.

"On the train to the capital." She sighed again.

"What!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. You are the female tribute for district 9 for the 74th annual hunger games." The lady explained before lighting a cigarette and put it between her green lips.

I start coughing as I am invaded with the disgusting smoke. "Evan get in here!" The woman yelled. "Niami's woken up!"

A boy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes entered through a automatic door. He wore old fashioned clothes. "Hi Niami." He smiled grimly. "Who took a pretty bad knock to your head when you fainted."

"I did?" I ask.

"Yeah. You fainted when you were reaped. No one volunteered in your place." He sat down next to me.

"Shame really." The woman spoke up. "Such a pretty face going to waste. I could see you being a model with your looks. Just some make-up and a pretty dress."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"Well if you weren't going to the hunger games I would totally buy you as a slave to be a model in my company. Shame really!"

"Slave?" Evan exclaimed. "I thought that was illegal!"

"Not in district 9. That's where most of the servants come from. As well as criminals as you may or may not know." The woman blew some smoke in his face.

Evan fell into a fit of coughing before glaring at the woman. The woman smirked. "I'm going to retreat to my quarters. Help yourself to food." She stood up and strode off out the room.

"I'm so confused." I mumbled.

"It'll be fine." Evan wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

I froze. "It's been a while since we've been alone." He mumbled into my hair.

"What?" I squeak.

"Well after we were caught kissing in that barn it's been hard to sneak out to spend time with you, my beautiful secret girlfriend." He sighed.

"Secret girlfriend!" I squeak and jump out his arms.

"Wow. You really don't remember anything. I volunteered so I could keep you safe you know?" He sounded offended.

He was good looking I guess but I don't know if we'd be a good couple. I'm more an Adam girl. Wait what?! I do not have a crush on Adam!

"Who's Adam!?" Evan exclaimed, looking angry.

I said that out loud? Oops! "Erm. No one!" I give him a innocent smile.

"Sure." He stood up abruptly. "When you're finished lying, I'll be in my quarters."

With that he stomped off out the room. Well I annoyed him. I stand up and wonder round the train until I find what I think is my room. I open the door and walk in. I don't bother changing out the horrible dress and climb into the bed. "Niami?" Came a sleepy voice.

It was Evan. "Oh sorry. I couldn't find my room." I move to climb out but a arm went over my waist to stop me.

"Please stay." He mumbled. "I know you don't remember and I'm sorry for getting angry at you but could you stay with me, like old times?"

"Okay." I sigh, not wanting to upset him again.

I relax into the mattress and soon fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. Characters can still be submitted. They can be submitted through out the story. Beautiful Scars, I'll add your character next chapter. :) So yeah, here's the chapter...**

**Kaya's POV: **

I wake up. I smile to myself. Just a dream. Phew! For a second I thought I was in Amity. Wait. Where am I? I sit up and look around. The hell am I? Then I remember everything that happened. Including the hottie that gave me the apple. Wait hottie? I think I lost my sense when I fell through that portal. I suddenly hear yells from the corridor. I recognize those voices. Chase and Lauren! I jump up from the bed, catching the edge of the duvet and face planting the floor. "OW!" I yell.

The door opens and Aubrey pokes her head in, grinning. "Lauren and Chase are here!" She smiled. "Oh and Charlotte." She says after a few seconds.

I pick myself up off the floor and follow her out the room. Sure enough Lauren, Chase and Charlotte are standing outside in the hallway. "Chase!" I squeal and tackle hug him.

Aubrey, Jess and Lauren all laugh at my behavior. I quickly pull away, coughing to hide my embarrassment and flushed cheeks. Charlotte glares at me. Oops. I glance at Chase through my hair and see him smirking at me. When no one was looking except him I stick my tongue out at him. He sticks his tongue out back at me. "So. Can any of you explain how we got here?" Jess asked.

Lauren and Chase shared a worried glance. "Let's go to my room. We'll explain there." Lauren indicated for us to follow.

"Dinner is soon. So we need to hurry up." Chase glanced at a clock on the wall as we passed.

"Oh yeah! Robert asked if I could sit at his table! He said Aubrey and Jess could join us." I exclaim.

"Wow Kaya. Making friends with the guys already." Lauren nudged me with her elbow and smirked.

I notice Chase scowling in the corner of my eye. I raise my eyebrow at him. "So what happened to your glasses?" He asked.

I shrug. We reach a wooden door and Lauren led us inside. We all sit on the bed. "Okay. Explain!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Okay. So 50 years ago this guy put a voodoo curse on the library." Lauren explained. "Every year three quarters of the school are sent to different books or different places in the same book. About 300 of us are sent."

"Every year Ede holds a bonfire. Because if we don't embrace it the curse still sends people but they never return. They get stuck in this reality and forget about the school and there old life. About 5 years ago a boy called Evan was kidnapped. He was Ede's brother. He was sent to the hunger games so every year he had to replay the same killing. Ede saw him 2 years ago. That's why Ede holds the bonfire, as well as the fact she is a pyromaniac, she does it so the thing that happened to her brother doesn't happen to others. Every year he thinks the other girl in his district is his secret girlfriend." Chase explained.

"Poor Ede." Jess gasped.

The cousins nodded sadly. "Dinner!" We hear someone yell.

We all stand up and walk out the room. We walk to the dinning hall. Robert spots me and waves me over. The others follow me as I walk over. "Oh hey guys! You can sit here if you want." Robert gestured the mostly empty table.

I sit next to him and Chase automatically sits next to me, almost protectively. Well this is awkward. We start eating. The others avoid the bread. "Hey try this." Robert hands me a slice of bread and cheese.

I smile and take a bite out of it. It tasted really good. I finish it. Chase, Jess, Lauren and Aubrey all give me a worried glance. "What?" I giggle.

"That's Amity bread." Jess hissed at me.

"I know. We are in Amity! Silly." I burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think you've had enough food for now. Come on lets go get some air!" Chase said, standing up.

"Yay!" I jump up and skip outside.

"Kaya!" He ran after me.

I start running. I run into the orchard and weave round trees. "Kaya!" Chase called.

"Come find me Chase!" I slur his name out.

I hear him growl in frustration and speed up. I run out the orchard and run into a field of grass. The grass was so tall it was the same height as Chase, maybe even taller. I giggle for no reason. I run and run until I can't hear Chase's footsteps anymore. I slow down and soon trip over a stone. I fall and hit the ground. I turn over onto my back and start giggling. I hear a groan and someone runs into the clear I had made in the grass. "Kaya!" It was Chase.

"Hi!" I grin up at him.

He sits next to me and glares at me. I sit up and face him. "I thought you knew not to eat Amity bread!" He suddenly yells in frustration.

I feel my eyes well up with tears. "I'm sorry!" I say before sobbing.

"Kaya!" He groaned.

I ball up my fists and press them to my eyes, trying to hide my tears from him. My bottom lip wobbles as I sob. "Kaya!" He shuffles closer. "Please stop crying!"

"You yelled at me!" I take my fists away from eyes and look at him, letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

He pulls me into a hug, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I'm sorry for yelling." He whispers.

I nod, the tears slowly subsiding. "Kaya?"

I look up at him. He leans in and...

**Ha ha ha cliff hanger! **


	17. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Did you like my cliffhanger? I was so proud of that. My 2 friends from school who read this story said it was good. I hope you guys thought so too. Here's the chapter...**

**Ki-Ki's POV:**

I wake up to hear a loud banging noise. I lift my head up a bit and see Lauren banging a metal spoon on a saucepan, again. She needed to find a better way of waking people up. This was pure evil. I slowly try to ease myself out of bed but instead I fall out of it with a loud shriek. I lay on the cool concrete floor for a few seconds before finally standing up. I slowly, roboticly get dressed and follow the other Dauntless borns to the dining room. There we have a quick breakfast before we are taken to the knife throwing room again. "Today we will continue knife throwing, as Four and his stupid transfers are hogging the training room." Lauren announced.

We are handed some knifes which we put in the pockets on our pants. We start throwing the knives. I notice Ede watching me so I start purposely failing to hit the target. I watch Ede out the corner of my eye as I do so. She keeps watching me before sighing and coming over to help me. "You really are hopeless at this aren't you?" She laughed.

"I could use some help." I hint.

She eyes me up and down before slowly nodding her head. "I suppose it would be fair if I help. But in exchange for something." She smirked.

I gulp. "What?"

"You retrieve my lighter from Ansel. That little thief stole it last night 'cause she doesn't want me burning the city down by accident."

I contemplate my options. "Fine." I hesitantly nod my head.

"Great!" She smiles.

Her smile makes me weak at the knees. God I need to pull myself together. I shake my head a bit and give her a small smile. She shows the position to stand in and I try to copy her. "No silly like this." She giggles.

My throwing arm shakes at the sound of her laugh. She stands behind me and guides my arms to the right position. Her chest was pressed against my back. My breathing shallows. I close my eyes and take a deep, shaky breath. She leans forward so her mouth was hovering over my ear. "Are you okay?" She asks, her warm breath caressing my ear.

"I'm fine." I squeak.

"Okay." She leans away a bit.

She showed me how to throw it then stepped away, letting me try on my own. I try and it hits the target in the side of the leg. "Yay!" I squeal.

"Er. Ki-Ki..."

I turn to Ede. "What?"

"That was Uriah. You just hit his pants leg." She said.

I look at the 'target' and gasp. Sure enough Uriah's pants leg was pinned to the target furthest from mine by my throwing knife. "How did it get over there!" I exclaimed.

Marlene went over and helped pull the knife from his trouser leg. "I told you she was lethal!" Uriah wailed dramaticly when he was safely over the line.

"Why were you over the line anyway?" Ede asked.

"I was getting my knives. No one else was throwing except Ki-Ki and I didn't realize she'd throw it all the way over here." Uriah shrugged.

"Sorry." I finally say.

"Okay. After that I think it'll be better if we had the day off. Go do whatever." Lauren announced.

We all disperse out and wonder around. "We should get tattoos!" Ansel suddenly came up behind Ede and I, making us jump out our skin.

"Tattoos? Would they stay if we got them?" I ask.

"Yeah. All tattoos or piercings you get while in the books you keep." Ansel explained.

"I dunno." I hesitated.

"Too scared?" Ansel teased.

I glare at her before finally agreeing. We all went to the tattoo parlour. "Ki-Ki. Have you ever had a tattoo before?" Ansel asked.

I shake my head. "You go first then." Ansel took a book of tattoo ideas, shoved me into a seat and dropped the book on my lap.

I flick through the book. I sigh and soon find a picture of a dragon that I liked. "How about this?" I show it to the others.

"Cool." Hanna nodded.

"Hey can I get this tattoo on my shoulder." I asked the tattoo artist.

She turned around. Holy it was Tori! "Sure." She nodded and took the book from me.

She led me to a chair that I sat in. She cleaned my arm with a sterile wipe then took a stencil. She took some sort of pen and draw the pattern onto my shoulder. When she finished she took the needle. "This may hurt." She warned.

"You can hold my hand if you want." Ede smirked.

I playfully glare at her. The second the needle touched my skin I cry out and grab Ede's hand.

**After she got the tattoo.**

"I am never getting a tattoo again." I whimper, rubbing my shoulder through the bandage.

"You're such a baby!" Ansel laughed.

"Am not!" I exclaim. "It hurt." I say after a few seconds.

Every laughed. I was the only one who got a tattoo. We arrive at the dorm and just hang out by our bunks.

**Hey guys. That's the end of the chapter. I'm gonna start changing up the POV's now. So expect different places and POV's. It should be interesting. **


	18. Chapter 13

**Okay guys. So here is the new chapter. I've decided to mix up the POV's as I can't add all the characters into just the places our main trio are at. So I'm mixing it up. Even though it is a hunger games and divergent cross over (I would've added more but I was only allowed 2), I am adding other places like Camp Half-blood, The Institute, Hogwarts etc. Here the chapter is...**

**Anya's POV:**

I wake up with a start. I was laying in a bed in a long room. I look around and recognize Ivy and Mikayla in the beds beside mine. Oh no! I remember Ansel mentioning something about every year people being sent to books. But which one are we in. "Hello!" I look over and see a tall, tanned blonde guy standing at the end of the bed.

"Er... hi?" I ask.

"I'm Will. You must be Anya." He smiled.

I slowly nod before scanning through my memories of blonde Will's in books. We were in Dauntless? "Where am I?" I ask.

He laughed. "Camp Half-blood."

Camp Half-blood? Oh! The Percy Jackson series! OMG! "You are my half-sister. Apollo claimed you while you were sleeping." He grinned before going and checking on Ivy and Mikayla.

I sit up. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "All I know is that we were preparing for battle against the Romans and then you guys come tumbling, unconscious, down the hill without a satyr."

"Oh." I nod.

"You guys should be fine to leave, but no training for at least 2 days. Doctors orders." He turns and struts out the infirmary.

"Anya!" Ivy came over and sat at the end of my bed, Mikalya trailing her. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah. I think." I nod. "But you may not believe me."

The siblings shared a look before turning to me and nodding. "Okay."

"Okay, so about 50 years ago this crazy guy put a curse on the library. Every year about 3 quarters of the pupils at our school are send to the book world." I stop so they can process the information. "We hold the bonfire otherwise people would be kidnapped out there bed and never return."

"Really?" Mikalya raise a pierced eyebrow.

I nod. "That's all I know."

We just sit there in silence for a few minutes. Will comes bursting through the doors with a girl on a stretcher behind him. "Move. You can leave now!" He shooed us off.

We watch the guys who were carrying the stretch place the girl on the bed Ivy had been on. We all stand up and leave the infirmary. The sight of the camp was breath taking. The cabins, the volleyball court, the big house. This was awesome. "Oh by the way!" Will stuck his head out of the door we had just gone through. "Ivy and Mikayla are both children of Ares."

He then disappeared again. We slowly start walking along. "Ah, Anya, Ivy and Mikalya nice to see you!" A centaur walked up to us. "I am Chiron. Anya, you are in cabin 7. Ivy and Mikayla, you are in cabin 5. I'll show you to them."

He leads us to a cabin that looked like a scary army barracks. I gulp. "This is cabin 5." He knocks on the door.

"What?" A tall, chunky, scary looking girl answered the door, a scowl on her face.

When she sees Chiron her eyes widen and she bows. All the kids in the cabin bow. "Hello Clarisse. You have 2 new half-siblings." He gestured towards Ivy and Mikalya.

"Come in." Clarisse straightened up and stepped aside.

Ivy and Mikalya shared a look before going into the cabin. "Goodbye!" Chiron turned away and started leading me away.

Clarisse slammed the door shut. I quickly started following Chiron. We reached a bright cabin. "This is yours. Just go in and choose a bed, you can tell the ones that have been already chosen. Someone may be in there but there is archery on at the minute as well as a lot of people to heal, so I highly doubt it." With that he walked off.

Okay then. I opened the door and walked in. It was quite a simple cabin. There was a book shelf of poetry and many beds. I go and sit on a bed that looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. There was a knock on the door and Will entered. "Hi. I took a break from healing to come and see how you're settling in. Have you chosen a bed?"

"Yeah I think. Is this one free?" I pat the one I was sitting on.

Will smiled. "Yeah. In the chest at the end of the bed, there are toiletries and spare clothes. You didn't have a backpack so I take it you may need those."

"Er. Yeah."

"Cool." He grinned.

We sit there in a awkward silence for a few moments. "Well. I should get back to the infirmary. See you later." Will turned and quickly left the cabin.

I lay back on the bed, kicking my shoes off. I close my eyes and count to 10. I open them again. Yep, still in the Apollo cabin. I've never actually been sent to the book world before. Ansel accidently told both me and Lauren but I didn't think it was exactly true. I look round the cabin before going to the large bookshelf. It was filled with Poetry books. Yay! I grab as many as I could carry before taking them to my bed. I lay down, placing the books beside me before grabbing the top one. "Limericks?" I read out loud.

I read the first page. It had 4 different limericks that made up a sort of poem.

"Demeter had a sweet little daughter

One day, Hades came up and caught her

Young Persephone

Looked so lovely to he

That to the underworld he brought her

Demeter became really moody

And she stopped doing her duty

Trees and plants froze and died

The hungry kids cried

And the whole world lost all of its beauty

God Zeus said to Hermes, "Go get her

And fix up this lousy weather."

He went down below

Hades said she could go

Only if she'd not eaten her dinner

But Persephone'd had a great thirst

Six pomegranates she had drunk first

So six months per year

She comes back up here

All the rest, the climate's much worse." I read.

"Horrid. I know." I look up and see a brown haired girl sitting on a nearby bed who hadn't been there before.

"Hello?" I put the book back on the pile and sit up.

"I'm Rochelle, daughter of Demeter. I came to welcome you to camp. Will sent me." She smiled at me.

"Oh. Well that was nice of him I guess." I nod.

"Yeah. He's kinda cute." She sighed dreamily. "Shame he's gay." **(SOLANGELO GUYS!)**

I nod. The girl starts fiddling with the edge of her denim shorts. "You wanna go outside?" She asked.

"Can't. I'm on bed rest. Doctors orders." I sigh.

"Oh. Well it was nice meeting you anyway." She stood up and left.

**Hey guys that's the end of chapter what ever this is XD**

**Moth out**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I just want to say before I start that you can still post characters and also I'm wondering, does anyone who how to link pictures for characters/ outfits on here or on my account from pinterest. I've seen people do it on here but I dunno how :/ Also this chapter is gonna be split into two (two peoples POV's in two different places). Anyway here's my new chapter...**

**Rue's POV:**

I wake up with a groan and look around. I was laying on the ground in a dark room. Huh? I sit up and look around. I was in some sort of cell. I look down at myself. I was wearing faded, torn up jeans and a torn up purple t-shirt. What on earth happened? I swear I only had one cup of irn bru and that's it, no alcohol. Well... maybe some, but not a lot! "Well, well. Look who's awake." I look up to see a man with almost bruise coloured skin standing outside the door.

He wore a long black trench coat and a almost cowboy like hat. His eyes were pitch black and it looked like he had gills. I tried to back away but my ankle was attached to the wall by a chain. "You're gonna tell me where the others are." The man smirked evilly, showing his shark like teeth.

"Huh?" I question.

"We have you, Nine escaped with Four. We have there human friend, Sam and now two." The man crouched down in front of the cell door.

"Nine? Four?" I raise an eyebrow.

I was so confused. "I am a Mogadorian, you are a human, your friends are Lorien." He sighed, getting increasingly impatient.

Oh crud. I'm in I am Number Four. I understood now. I was sent to Camp Half-blood last year and I was a daughter of Apollo. But this year I'm in I am Number Four, trapped in a cell with a evil Mogadorian questioning me when I have no idea how to answer the questions. Great. Just great. I stay quiet and finally the Mogadorian stands with a sigh. He then walks off. "Hey." I hear a whisper.

I look out the cell doors to see a girl sitting in a cell opposite me. She had blue ombre hair and grey eyes. (Beautiful scars) "You from the school as well?" I ask.

She slowly nodded. "How did we get here?" The girl questioned, quietly.

"I have an idea. But it isn't safe for us to talk here." I reply. "I'm Rue by the way."

"Lilli." She mumbled.

I nod. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Will we die here?" The girl whispered suddenly.

I quickly shake my head. We sit in silence again. The only sound is our heavy breathing and a faint sound of dripping water.

**Christy's (a new OC of mine) POV:**

I pace back and forth. Where were they? On the night of the bonfire, about 3 quarters of the school played some weird game, the forest chase or something like that, and them _poof _they've all disappeared. I glance round at everyone, all scattered round the games room.

All the teachers had gone off, like they knew what had happened and couldn't be bothered to teach the remainder of us. I mean hello! This is a school for bad kids so that was probably a bad decision on their part. The maths room had already been spray painted by my brother, Leo. I throw my ginger hair up into a ponytail. This made no sense. I stop my nervous pacing and watch Thomas throw darts at a picture of the headteacher that was pinned up to the dart board. Several girls cheered him on as one landed on the pictures nose. This wasn't helping.

After everyone disappeared other strange things keep happening. Some boys lost their memory. A 3D image of Ede's brother Evan keeps flickering in random classrooms, scaring the hell out of who ever witnessed it. Several sink holes keep appearing in random places. It was pandemonium. Some kids said they knew why the people disappeared but have refused to explain why and they also said they don't know why all the weird stuff keeps happening.

I tried forcing Leo to tell me but he refused. I tuck on the sleeve of the cardigan I was wearing. Everything happening was making me super jumpy and constantly nervous of what might happen next.

"Hit him in the eye!" One of Thomas's fans yelled suddenly.

Thomas complied and threw the dart. But half way to the dart board, the dart turned in mid air and started heading towards Thomas, the speed having doubled. Thomas tried to duck but it him him in the eye.

"Thomas!" Someone screamed.

He clutched his eye, the end of the dart poking out between his fingers.

"Get a doctor!" One of his fans yelled pathetically.

I shove through the crowd and kneel down next to him. "We need to get him to the infirmary, keep pressure on it." At least I think that's what I was taught in first aid class.

He was wailing in agony. Two boys came and picked him up, one taking the legs, one taking his shoulders. They start carrying him out the room and towards the infirmary. Several senior girls followed, probably knowing what to do.

"Okay. So. No one use the darts." I say, shakily standing up.

I go over and grab all the darts from the board and place them in the chest we are using as a coffee table before locking it.

"Let's stay away from sharp objects, yeah?" I sigh.

Everyone nods and goes back to what they were doing, ever so often nervously glancing at the chest as if the darts were gonna magically fly through the lid and hit them in the eye. I sigh again and flop on the couch, not caring if I land on anyone.

I was one of the youngest here at 14 (the age range is still 16-18) and yet I was doing the most to try keep things at least a bit organized. Just as my eyes start to close someone ran in the door screaming. I jolted up into a sitting position and stared at him.

"I saw Ede!" The young boy exclaimed.

"Ede?" I ask.

He nods. "She was like a hologram. She appeared in the English classroom then disappeared. Then reappeared. It looked like she was talking to someone. She mentioned a voodoo cur-" He was cut off by Leo clapping a hand over the boys mouth.

"Non of that please." He snapped.

"Leo!" I stand up in frustration. "Stop being rude and let him speak you tiny idiot!"

Did I mention Leo was about 3 inches smaller than me even though he was 2 years older than me. Leo sent me a glare but it didn't effect me. He finally gave up and stepped away. The boy nodded in thanks before turning to leave.

"Hey! You didn't finish what you were saying!" I grab the boys arm.

The boy nervously looked at Leo before looking back at me.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He wriggled out my grip and ran off out the room.

I glare at my brother. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Okay that's the end of the chapter. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I hope everyone has Happy New Year! See ya next time XD**


End file.
